I Can't Stand It
by Aitreit
Summary: "… the only one whom had been treated to such a royal society. There were other teens. Probably three or two years younger than their Nazi guardians, as was I. Richtofen looked about twenty years of age, and I was nineteen." Dempsey is stuck in a concentration camp, one of which his is accompanied by Edward Richtofen. They will meet new adventures and much more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This might be the first Nazi FanFiction I will post, and not remove. **_

**_Summary: Tank Dempsey is stuck in a concentration camp (he will be moved to a few) and it so happens that the notorious Edward Richtofen is there. Edward takes Dempsey underneath his wing._**

**_Note(s): Here goes nothing._**

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

The gun rested against the mahogany table top ever so elegantly. It had to have been there for a few days as I recall it. Perhaps a even a week—probably two. It had been begging for me to pick it up, and end my own life. Even his. But…nothing else could pursue me to do it.

The Walther handgun stayed there and irked me to hold it, and slide my index finger across the trigger. But he was there. Sitting in the big, boss chair, and smirking with indulgence. This lead me to such inquiry…

"Why?"

It could've been any other question; I would have actually appreciated if my trap would stayed shut. But curiosity got the best of me.

"Please, specify… V'hy v'hat?" The older man questioned me, as he switched a leg over another.

My body stiffened: my question was absurd to him? It sure as hell seemed as if.

"Why this? Why do you have to taunt me with these stupid games?" And then, I murmured another question. This question was more important than the others. "Why me?"

The smirk upon his lips died. It was now a subtle grin. And I couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or not.

"Hm. Z'his v'as not my doing. In fact, I did not take part in planning any of z'his. If any of it v'ent my v'ay, I v'ould have never've let z'his happen."

At least I knew he didn't hate me, nor my people.

"Taunt you? How do I taunt you? By bringing you into my office, and making you hault from v'orking v'ith your friends? I z'hought you didn't like v'orking…"

It wasn't that he was removing me from doing pointless work, it was the fact that he had been pulling me under his wing for as long as I have been here—a year or so.

I squeezed my fists together, and stepped one foot forwards.

"Oh yeah? What about my last question?"

The male spun around, as if he wanted to annoy me even more, by rejecting my last question. He waved a hand in the air, telling me to dismiss from his presence, and leave him be. No. I refused. My fists banged against the smoothened wood, and I growled.

"I want answers this time, damnit! Doctor, you never answer me. You never have to hear what I want to say! Honestly… Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you only want me for my…"

The chair spun rapidly to my direction, and presented an angry German.

"You do not dare z'hink of an absurd z'hing!"

Silence. The silence grew ever so loud.

I licked my dry lips, and ran a few fingers throughout my hair—caressing the short, blonde locks I possessed. It was amazing how he could make me feel this way. Doubling over about a few exclaimed words.

"I v'ill see you later, Dempshey. I have to take care of important business…"

And… that was that.

Enraged, I stomped off; swinging the door open, and completely slamming it shut behind myself. Damn that Nazi, Richtofen. He never gives me enough information about anything. The days passed by, with him giving me small details, to make me believe that staying in these concentration camps were for the best of me. And I thought otherwise, despite the fact that he still tries to give me reassurance.

It was surely a lie, was it not? I know for a fact that it wasn't good, repeating the dreaded days of dying inside slowly. And I know for a fact that I couldn't be the only one feeling/thinking this way.

My head hung down low, as I threw the formal jacket, that Richtofen gave to me, over my shoulders.

That damn doctor was something… Something I can't stand.

~•~

* * *

Nearly nightfall, and I was assigned to a private room. The room was next to the Kapos, which were our people, whom Nazis assigned to keep us all under control. This room was definitely given to me by Edward. I guess he still wanted me to be safe, and kept away from the other people; avoiding relations or speaking to them about my 'special treatment.'

My eyelids draped over my eyes, as I fell into a deep slumber…

~•~

* * *

"So, how v'as your sleep?"

Dare that be the first question asked at dawn?

I rubbed my eyes, and grimaced. The sun had welcomed my eyes rather brightly this morning, and it felt as if it were the first morning that it would actually lighten up my mood—let alone the stupendous question the Nazi asked.

"I slept well…" I uttered, as yesterday had so happened to relay in my mind. Richtofen chuckled lightly, and ruffled the tuffs of my hair. He looked as if he knew what I was thinking, and he was saying sorry with his eyes and rahter kind gestures. "Z'hats great. Do you mind accompanying me to breakfast?"

The words repeated in my head, and reminded me of what my younger brother would ask me on Saturday nights… Except he'd ask if I wanted to join him by the dock, near the small lake in out backyard. We'd probably stay there for hours. Listening to nature, skipping rocks, and sometimes we would go swimming.

And somehow I had blurted the excuse I use almost everyday: "I'm not hungry." The doctor smiled and sighed. It sent a few shivers down my spine.

"Oh, mein Dempshey… You must eat somez'hing. You did not even touch your bowl of soup, or bread, last night? Is z'here somez'hing wrong?" Asked the concerned man. What was I to say? Or do? I lowered my head, and exhaled.

We headed off to the breakfast line, that was assigned to the Nazis only, after I accepted his invitation. I didn't really want to listen to him nag and complain of how I wasn't getting a balanced meal, when not one prisoner in this camp had as much food as I did in the morning and evening.

Richtofen sat at my side, and awaited for me to take a bite of the bread, or anything really. I bit down onto the soft carb, and savoured the taste. It was delicious; fits of sweetness invaded my tongue, and greeted my tastebuds. As I finished up breakfast, I noticed how he didn't have any food. It made me feel guilty, for a hidden reason.

"Dear me, you must've been hungry…" Chuckled Edward, while he rested a hand against my shoulder. I looked away, and grimaced, as I always do when embarassed or feeling any emotion really. "I'm sorry if you wanted some… I was hungry…" I pressed my chin against my chest, and exhaled while Richtofen laughed a bit louder. "It'sh noz'hing, my boy. I vas not hungry…"

I felt the hotness on my cheeks evaporate. I was relieved he didn't want to eat. Or maybe he was lying, because he didn't want me to feel culpability.

After breakfast, the doctor escorted me to my wardrobe—which was different than the prisoners, since I was a 'chosen one' as most of them named it… I wasn't the only one whom had been treated to such a royal society. There were other teens. Probably three or two years younger than their Nazi guardians, as was I. Richtofen looked about twenty years of age, and I was nineteen.

I threw on the white shirt, followed by pitch black suspenders and a pair of dark grey slacks. My shoes didn't look so formal. As a matter of fact, they were the same shoes I had back when we were deported out of the ghettos. That was a year ago. And I had grown bigger; due to my surprise.

I collected the pair, and hooked my fingers in the back of the shoes; carrying them without a care back to the doctor. As I opened the door of his office, there was one of the other Major Generals with him. The two were speaking of something unsatisfying—by the looks of Richtofen's face.

The man saluted Edward and left.

We stared at each other, a face of slight despair, and a face of pure hearted concern. I neared his desk, while I swallowed, as if I had just wolfed down a piece of sandpaper.

"What is it?"

"Soon, v'e v'ill be deported to anoz'her camp…"

_** ~•~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I hope it is not too much to ask, but please, review. Even if your opinion is not-so nice. Thank you._

_Note(s): Eh, oh dear. Here we go… again._

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

"We… We what?"

I could've trembled, but I guess I found some little sense in me not to do so. Although the doctor had been shaking. I could see it faintly; his skin would try and jump off of his body, and it made me watch him miraculously.

"Z'he prisoners are to be moved to a different unit. It is somev'here in Poland."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, as I listened to the words escape his lips. His dry, confounded lips. I neared the man, and softened my glare. Our eyes met with tenacity. With hidden anger. "Why?"

All he did was shrug, try to conjure something up, and make it escape his lips correctly. But with the look of conquest upon his face, I didn't think he'd be answering that inquirment anytime soon. My body closed more space between him and I; to the point where I was nearly half a yardstick away from him.

"What is at this camp? More work? Perhaps s-some type of extermination?"

Edward's eyes pierced into my soul, once the words escaped my lips. I hadn't seen such a look, ever since we had first met. I gave a lot of lip to him, and at first he didn't like it at all. Actually, the German sent me to a different barrack, where the people here had to work twice as hard. And, once the days of the painful hardship was over, was the day he took me into his arms. I never really understood why, though. Maybe he was just feeling sorry for me, or is planning to play the torture card on me… Just maybe…

"Absurdist of you to say so… How blasphemous! I v'ill not let such a z'hing happen, verdammt!" The male slammed his hand down onto the desk, which made me slightly jump, for I have never seen such a man break in curious fits of rage. He was always happy, and now he was slightly mad over his prisoners switching camps? I snorted before I started to laugh. "Dare you be angry," I stammered, "dare you be angry because of your enemies switching to a different camp?!" Damn, how much courage it took me to lip that.

The green eyes, that were once the colour of German plains, were now a spinach green.

"Dare I? I do not dare! I am concerned."

"For what?! For your SS guards, whom will march along with us, and hurt their feet!?"

"Not a word, Dempshey."

"No, Richtofen! What is it? How long you will walk, before you get to kill—"

"Not a damn word, American!"

Did I hate it when he would call me that. My teeth gritted against one another, refusing to give up friction. I could feel my face get hot. Even my palms were sweating. The vivid eyes glared back at me, as if he had been mentally telling me to acquire my fist to meet his face repeatedly.

"Are you calm, yet?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes sir."

~•~

Most of us had made it throughout the walking to the next camp, except for a few ill or weak people. My eyes fixed onto an older man, whom was struggling to pick up his pace. I had not seen such a saddening sight since now. He looked towards me, and murmured a few words: "Does God pity us? Pity us for doing what is right?"

As he finished the poetic words, he dropped to the ground; onto his knees at first, until a nearby SS had kicked him down to where his face met the ground, and executed him. And all I did was watch it. The suffering end for him. Defeat devour him. I was not cowardice, but watching the man die from a gunshot seemed the quickest way out of here…

People crowded me, people I hadn't seen since we had moved from the ghettos. Some gave me a warm smile, and the others couldn't care about smiling or saying hello. They looked angry—perhaps they knew Richtofen was taking me away from them everyday.

After an hour or so of being crowded near the entrance of the camp, I spotted Edward; arriving just now, in a German automobile, with his eyes of worry scanning the area. He hadn't forgotten about me! Well, at least it seems like it.

I could have waved for him, and yelped for the German to come to my rescue… But something inside kept me from doing a thing. I stay quiet, and buried my body deep within the crowd.

"Form fives! Forward march!" Barked the General, as he watched the prisoners scamper and squirm to quickly satisfy the man. We all marched towards the entrance. I barely had enough time to look at the name, but even if I did, I wouldn't be able to read it correctly. It was German.

~•~

"Z'his is a Concentration Camp for Americans und Soviets…" Told the Nazi, as he fixed his new office. My eyes stay put on him, as I monitored him fiddle with his randomized knick knacks, papers and such. I couldn't do much really except stare, my body wasn't ready to cope with the feeling. Oh, the tragic things I have heard of this place!

"What now? What… What will they do to us?" I asked, as I reentered consternation. He finished organizing everything, once I escaped my thoughts. Richtofen was now sitting at the desk; grimly awaiting my words. "It is like z'he camp before… Noz'hing big to v'orry about… It just opened yesterday anyv'ays."

I stood, and paced; he was lying. They wouldn't just move us from one camp to another, just for a group of five people to die while walking, would they? Yet again, they were inhumane… And Nazis.

I cursed underneath my breath, and snapped my fingers—I couldn't think of anything else to do besides that.

"Also, you v'ill be joining me, all tomorrow, for a dinner with a few of z'he Nazi Generals."

He said it as a demand. Not an invitation.

"You say this, as if it is mandatory."

"Because it is."

I cringed, while looking abroad. How he had such a mouth, to talk back. My eyes slowly met his into a look of grievance. Eventually, I rested the side of my head onto my fingers; a small headache over taking my senses. "Why the whole day? I don't think dinner lasts all day, unless that's how you greedy bastards do it." I was surprised I cursed, let alone came up with a phrase like that. But, as usual, he looked as if he could care less about what I say, and swatted at the air; telling me that he did not know why.

"Perhaps because I need to get you ready, and in… Oh, v'hat do you Americans call it? It is… It is…"

"_Ship-Shape?"_

Richtofen snapped his fingers, and grinned. "Z'hat's it. _Ship-Shape._ I v'ant you to look like a civilized man, and you are to act so, alright?" He questions, as he began to work his hands against my outfit, and try to straighten my tie. I smacked his hand away, and gave a rhetorical look. "Alright, just keep your Nazi hands off of me."

Edward smiled, and almost squeaked with delight. "Excellent!"

As I escaped the small office, I heard him murmur something underneath his breath. I turned around and faced him; questions written across my face. "What was that?"

"You."

"I what?"

"I was concerned about you…"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Oh, dear me! Thank you for the reviews, while I had been working on the fiction! :D And, I will go deeper into depth, let alone fulfill the statements that were left in the reviews._

_Note(s): I feel queasy about posting this chapter. _

_Warning: Slight Sexual Content._

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

It was already nine o'clock. I had just finished taking a walk around the camp. The weather felt terribly great. The sun was kissing my skin, and the calm breeze had brushed against the tiny hairs on my exposed skin. I couldn't imagine another day like this, mostly because of the summer sun had scorched my skin, and there was barely any wind that would cool me down.

I made it back to the 'headquarters,' or whatever the hell it'd be called, where I was to return everyday, and met the doctor. He was smiling; the disgusting grin had been driving me crazy ever since he and I had met.

"Are you ready for a day with z'he doctor?" He asked, extending his hand, and reaching for mine. Before he could dare come in contact with me, I pulled away. I couldn't/wouldn't dare touch that swine.

"Just because you were concerned about me, doesn't mean we are boyfriends." I uttered, facing away, and scowling. Richtofen's face was perturbed, with a colour of strawberry jam spread across his cheeks. He looked rather baffled, than anything. And after he fought the statement mentally, he just relayed the same smirk upon his face.

"Oh, Dempshey. You joke a lot…"

"I'm not joking. Don't touch my hand, kraut."

The smirk died and he pouted his lips at me. Urg, this idiotic Nazi dare do such an action, to put me in a hoax of happiness? I crossed my arms within my chest ( I did not want him to touch me ) and huffed curses underneath my breath. It was a matter of time, before he had stopped taunting/playing with me, and escorted me to a Volkswagen. I sat in the back—I lie down against the rubber seats, and shifted without comfort. "You Nazis sure do have a different 'pinion on a cozy place, rather than us Americans." Told I, while my body continuously rolled around.

Richtofen looked back at me, and scrunched his nose; disapproving my seating position. "Z'hat is not formal, Dempshey. Und, I recall speaking to you, about being respectful, and to act like a civilized person."

Groaning in utter annoyance, I sat upwards, and dusted my partially dirtied outfit off. He still had not started the car.

"Oh, what now?"

"I am not your shofer, am I?"

"Oh, you are kidding me…"

Almost kicking the door open, I slid into the passenger seat, and leant backwards; pulling the dusty cap over my teal eyes. How dumb I must've looked. How peripheral I must've looked in such a luxurious car. Such an expensive car.

~•~

* * *

By the time we had arrived, well the time I had awoken, sleep was already occupying my tear ducts. How long was I sitting alonesome in the car? As I looked around, confused of my surroundings, a few people giggled and laughed at me. I was an outlier—dirt stained my clothes, let alone my face. I guess I had forgotten to shower that morning.

Girls walked by the car, and smiled at me; whispering in german to their other girlfriends surrounding them. Hotness invaded my face. ( Perhaps it was the hot, summer sun, which returned that evening. ) As the ladies waltzed away, with their giggles and murmurs haulting as they did so, I spotted Edward. He was carrying a few bags. In fact, the first time I had seen him, I had mistaken him for a busy woman.

Cars blared their horns, while the man stalked his way toward me.

"Good, you are finally a'vake…"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours or so…"

The Nazi had carelessly strewn the luggage in the backseats and eventually we had driven off to another location.

I didn't fall asleep this time. Well, at least I was conscious enough to hear the doctor talk to me about the plans for tonight. "…dinner." Okay. "…sleep in one of the rooms." Sounds great.

Though I hadn't fallen into slumber, I still did not care for whatever he had to say. I was too busy sightseeing and feeling the wind press delicately press against my skin. Although the sun had been beaming down, ever so incoherently in fact, the breeze still felt great.

I rested my head sideways onto the pleather seat, and exhaled a soft sough; it was a long pause of speaking, and then the man spoke toward me. "You like z'he v'eather? I love z'he warm sun…"

Nodding, I faced him. I noticed the smile on his face, for once, was sane. It was human, yet slightly crooked—something I recall as handsome. He let a chuckle pass throughout his lips, before he told me a story of when he was a young lad, and how he enjoyed the summer days. He mostly stayed inside, playing games with his sister; if she wasn't home, he'd go outside, and play with his friends, which were inanimate objects.

To be completely and sadly honest, it was saddening. I hadn't met a person that didn't have a great childhood. Everyone I knew had a fun childhood, and I guess that is why he had turned out like this—not only a Nazi, but a sadistic man, with no life. Sad, but true.

I turned my gaze from him, and glanced at the building we arrived in front of…

~•~

* * *

They were eating so properly, and using their forks and knives!

My eyes glared at the men whom surrounded me at the elongated table, including Richtofen, and I secretly monitored their eating. They cut with elegance. With grace and passion, as if they had a deep passion for cutting tender meat. Watching them gave me the creeps, as well as anxiety; what if they had notcied that I was a terrible meat cuter, and excused my presence from the table?

A friendly hand grazed over my shoulder and rubbed it softly.

"Please, eat your dinner…"

I exhaled the puff of breath that was committed to my mouth. It was just Edward, encouraging me to take a bite of the sausage-wurst that lie on my plate. I pressed the knife against the link of meat, then rose my fork…

"You! Boy!"

Damn. What now?

"You! Boy! V'hat is your name?"

"D-Dempsey, sir."

"Are you under z'he care of Edward Richtofen?"

I listened to the German words bellow lowly at me, yet it was ever so loud. Everyone had stopped eating, just to listen to an American speak. How comical.

"Y-Yes sir." My voice croaked. Had I aged since I last spoken? Or, was I just now realizing my deep voice? The colonel laughed as he pushed more questions on me. "You don't sound too good," He chuckled, "v'ould you like a few more rations of bread?" As everyone had laughed, German laughs bursting throughout the air, I lowered my head. Was that an actual offer? Or sarcasm?

"Oh, shut up, Hans. You couldn't afford a piece of bread, v'hen you v'ere a child!"

Who said that? Richtofen…? He was sticking up for me?

The group whooped and hollered; pointing at the man, and laughing. After we had settled down, the colonel spoke once more. "You know, boy. V'hen Richtofen mentioned he invited a guest, I did not expect you to be so quiet. He boasted about you, which is baffling. I hadn't heard such v'ords of kindness escape that old hound's lips in forever. None like those at least. He bragged about everyz'hing, didn't leave a thing unspoken of."

"Z'hat's enough, colonel."

"Just being truthful. He must be special if you spoke about him like such."

I looked down, whilst I rubbed the back of my neck; flustered all the while being shocked. He bragged about my existence? How perverse. "Z'he poor boy is all bashful, don't you see? I z'hink he needs some space, don't you Edward?"

I stood. Hiding my face, by looking at the red tinted ground, my lips managed to frown in disgust. Not only the men had caught my hatred, but the ground as well.

"Please, excuse me from the table."

"Go on, my boy."

In a hurried fashion, I escaped the dreaded seat; headed for wherever was safe. Nearby was another opening, leading to a heavily shaded room. A bar. Quickly, I entered it…

Damn, did German alcohol taste like shit. Whatever relieved my troubles, was still a friend of mine, unfortunately… I swallowed the last bit of the Hefeweizen, which actually had a delectable look in a shot glass, and gathered myself together. It had been an hour ( probably longer since I was drinking the whole time ) since I left the colonels and generals. As I caught the edge of my face in a small mirror, I hurried towards it. My steps were long, yet quick. My vision was blurred. And my face was tainted a pretty pink. How disgusting.

My confused steps took me wherever they wanted after that; I didn't feel like I had enough time to decide where to go. I was drunk afterall. While leaving to go upstairs, which was where the guest rooms for tonight was located, my head began to throb. Miraculously, I performed the action of holding my head straight with one hand, and looking down. What a pain. Not only my head, but watching my formal shoes lug leisurely up the red velvety steps. Suddenly, I lost my balance—due to whatever/whomever was in front of me at the time.

It was the notorious doctor.

Silent, we both were. Until I managed to part my lips.

"Watch where you walk, i-idiotic kraut! I have places to go, and you are sure as hell not helping, being everywhere I am!"

"Dempshey, lov'er your voice. You do not want to get yourself in trouble here."

My lips seemed to coerce and continue on with witless insults. It was when Edward yanked my arm forcefully, and pulled me into the guest room, when I had stopped. His penetrating, sharp eyes had imprinted in my mind, as I will never forget that rash, yet prudent look. How deep his eyes would glare into my soul. How damn sick and yet carnally prompt I felt when he did it.

With small hesitation, I inched my head closer toward his. It was as if I needed more of his cold lookers to scowl into my orbs of blue, or maybe I wanted something more. My emotions were mixed with frustration and titillation. And almost everything else in between.

"I'm…drunk…" I uttered. Bovine. Even vapid I was. But as our eyes were stuck on each other's, my aroused senses increased.

"V'hy? I z'hought you v'ere going to be gut today…"

"I'll be good for you…"

Foolish. Even dull.

"V'hat?"

"…"

I grabbed the hand that gripped my wrist, while moving it around my waist, and pressing closer towards him.

"W-We should do it…"

Lewd. The need and desire of touching his lips against mine had turned me on.

Not another word was spoken. Actually, the doctor let go of me, and left; who knew if he was making me stay here the whole night and day tomorrow, or just waiting for me to gather my mind again...

.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry I did not update it! I was partially busy with things!_

_Note(s): Chapter contains:_

_Suspense._

_Nightmares_

_Sexual Activity (rough kissing)_

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

Days. Damned dreaded days of the doctor not speaking a word to me. Quite the contrary, I had not seen him ever since that night. What had I done to deserve this desertion? To deserve this neglectful treatment? Perhaps it was what I did… What I said…

What if it was…

As more countless hours of the day marched by, I grew tired of the basic routine of awakening to an empty hope and discovering that Edward wasn't there. In fact, I had stayed in bed for the rest of the week, and didn't dare touch any piece of bread, nor sip the watered down soup the prisoners were fed rarely. Who could eat when they were trapped in the conundrum of counterfeit or truthful feelings? In the confinement of what my heart and thoughts had been battling over, ever since that night? Who could dare think of anything else than this painful memory?

* * *

~•~

"American, get up! One of our generals v'ould like to see you."

An almost intolerable moan escaped my lips, as I had lost all hope and pride, and removed myself from the half matress I had named, 'Home,' for the past week or two. My worn out, war beaten eyes met two calloused palms—I rubbed the dirty, sky blue lookers I possessed, while getting the encouragement to put on my clothes by the Gestapo urging me with his nightstick constantly.

I was rushed out of the small room and down a few blocks; headed to wherever the abrasive German directed. And finally, after what it felt like hours, I was pushed into another barrack. Although… This one was rather nice. The walls and floors had just been polished, as well as the pictures of recently tooken portraits of many colonels and generals of the Third Reich. For a minute, I mistaken them as handsome. We entered another office, and finally reached the destination.

I rushed through the doors and presented before me was the doctor.

"R-Richtofen!"

"Dempshey…" And once the last syllable escaped those fine, German lips, I was pulled into a hug. A hug of pure affection and happiness. Once my body pressed closer towards his, the German heart thumped erratically against mine and I even felt his breathing grow a bit shakier. Why, I even felt his arms shake as they had been drawn around me.

My hands began to sweat without end, whilst I wrapped my arms around his feeble and tall body.

"…I thought I'd never see you again." I uttered, while my voice broke into two octaves higher.

Richtofen let go of me and looked deeply into my eyes; as if he was trying to burn my soul with hatred. Suddenly, I witnessed his hand fly across the air, and felt the side of my face start to feel as if it had catched fire. It took a minute for me to realize that I was on the ground. And that Edward smacked me.

My eyes darted into those usual somber green orbs and I saw a viscous look on his face. Foreign language spills from his mouth, while he angrily steps towards me and clenches his gloved fists. The squeak of those cleaned gloves brought me back to the realization of what he had just said: "Take this one to the gas chamber."

Two men yanked me from the ground and…

* * *

~•~

"Richtofen!"

In a hurried fashion, my body thrusted up from the bed I had been laying in and let me reminisce in the true fear of realization. Sweat poured relentlessly from the peak of my forehead, my hands couldn't get a clear grip onto the bed spread, and I was doused in fear. It was all a dream. Nothing but a figment of reality. But more of a nightmare than anything else..

I shot my eyes at the door, which had the sound of boots lugging across the floor quickly animating from behind it. The door swung open. It was the same Gestapo as in my dream.

"Are you hurt, American?"

"N-No."

"V'hat is z'he problem?"

"…Where is Richtofen?"

"Who?"

"Richtofen!"

After a short while of silence, I lowered my head—expecting he wouldn't give me an answer for this. I swatted my hand upon the air, whilst exhaling a negative sough. "Where is he?"

"I will go check if he is in his office."

As the Gestapo left, he had completely shut and locked the door. He never did that before. Maybe he was scared I would've left on my own and tried to find him. But I doubt I'd actually do that—I was tired and hungry.

* * *

~•~

Wearily, my eyelids had danced up and down over my eyes, trying to refrain from taking another nap. Damnit! Where the hell did that Gestapo go? And, why was I locked inside the room?

My thought and fatigue suddenly vanished, once I heard the doorknob working from the other side. The door swung open. It was Richtofen. ( And the Gestapo, but who really cared 'bout him? He even shut the door on us anyway. ) The keen, vibrant eyes looked into my dead ones. What was he and I filled with now? Putrid hate? Or sorrow perhaps?

The familiar arms came wrapping around me, along with a pair of lips on my forehead. With a feeble struggle, my hands came in contact with the chest I had been known to love for a while. Our breaths were short and quick, yet our hearts seemed to grow louder than any of the quickness of breathing. And after a while, I pulled away.

"Bastard! You left me, with these people! How shameful, you idiot! Did you think I didn't need you or something?!"

A soft chuckle left Edward's lips, once he heard my rant be put on hold, for a moment anyway. "It isn't funny! You left me… I couldn't eat for days. And all I did was sleep… And all you are doing is laughing."

"I'm sorry that you can't live v'ithout me."

"Oh, shut it, kraut."

Edward pulled my body close and laughed once more. "Is somev'one angry?"

"Beyond ang!—"

Before another word managed to leave, I felt the German, soft lips press against mine. I felt hotness invade my face. Sweat formed in beads on my neck and hands. My heart thumped and danced in my chest! And damn, did it feel great.

_'Wait! This isn't right at all! Let go of this Nazi freak!'_

Even if there were thoughts calling out in my mind, that did not stop me from pleading for more. Calloused palms ran up my sides, and caressed my back; cold air invading the back of my shirt, while I fidgeted from the touches he aided.

"Richtofen…"

More pointless and effortless cries escaped my throat.

"Richtofen…"

Touches increased, as his hands would move to the front of my chest, and lower than my stomach.

"S-Stop!"

Regret washed over me as I pulled away—even thoughts in my head were now telling me to go back and accept the sweet grazing from the gentleman—I backed away to the bed, and sat down. "I…haven't done anything like th-this before… With another…m-man?"

Failed explanations seeped from my lips, as I looked away. Damn, was it hard t'speak, when it felt like the world was watching. My face buried deeply into the pillow that lay next to me, as the doctor made his way towards me.

"Nazi got your tongue?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

A hand pat my back, and comforted me in a caring way. "Come on, I v'ill escort you to dinner."

"Thanks doc…" I muttered in shame.

~•~


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello my fellow fanfiction readers! It has been a while since I last updated._

_Note(s): Use of strong profanity._

_Manly snuggling as well._

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

I was invited to sleep with Richtofen tonight, and of course I had accepted his offer; regarding me staying alive, and to keep him from feeling rejected. I guess I just hated those days of him away from me, that I knew that the doctor would hate it if he felt the same way.

After bathing, brushing my teeth and such, I walked into the room that had belonged to Edward. It was extravagantly big, which also seemed almost unnecessary. I didn't see why everything he owned had to be larger than usual. He must've had to been trying to compensate for something…

I relaxed in the silk-woven sheets, which had awfully tooken me to shock. I didn't expect a German to sleep on such a soft, luxurious furniture, yet have terrible feeling car seats. Willingly, I moved all the way to the left side of the bed and huddled into a little ball.

Little did I know, the doctor was watching…

"I don't bite… Z'hat hard. You don't have to be all z'he v'ay on z'he oz'her side of z'he bed…"

I stretched from the position I had been in, and scooted backwards.

"Thanks..."

The male joined me momentarily, fitting on the edge of the right side, and faced abroad from me.

"Good night, Dempshey."

"G'night, doc."

Silence. Unmotivated, conspicuous silence. I knew he would not be asleep yet, or the time being. And he knew I wasn't either...

~•~

I awoke to the sudden shifting of the bed spread, as well as a sound of cries.

Obviously, it was Richtofen… But what had he been doing?

I turned my body to face the doctor, and saw him fighting the air. Fighting something, while letting German limericks be spat from his mouth. He was having a night terror.

And all I did for five minutes was stare at the man. He seemed so helpless and as if he needed to be saved from whatever was harming him. I placed a hand onto his shoulder and brushed it delicately, uttering his name now and then. As a moment's worth of name calling had passed, he awoke; perturbed of what had been happening, as well as being wide eyed.

My eyes also widened; as our souls devoured each other relentlessly.

"V-V'hat happened?"

"You were… shaking and..."

I removed my hand from his shoulder, while I turned the other way. "S-Sorry, I just wanted to help…" Muttered I, while buring my face into the pillows beneath me. Once again, I had felt dumbfounded and dull. I wish I could've escaped the bed and left to _my _own. I needed another moment's worth to be away from him; perhaps it was because I hadn't been used to the fact that Edward was here, right now. Or maybe I was nervous I had slept in someone else's bed.

Then, he was there—right behind me, holding his arms ever-so damn tautly around my waist. His breath was so close, it managed to tickle and brush against the tiny hairs that drove around my helix.

"E-Edward…"

Leaving me totally unacknowledged, the German hands traveled upwards onto my body as they would press down here and there. And now they were right at the hem of my undergarments; I didn't know if I admired the sensation or not, but it was sure as hell distracting me from the fact that he was a foe to me and others.

Gradually, the hands stopped their journey of touching upon my body. It was so damn relieving, all the while being ecstatic.

Ugh, what a fool I was. What foolish behaviour I possessed.

I hated this. I hated this stupid feeling. I hated the way Richtofen made me feel…

~•~

Awoken slightly easier this time, I opened my eyes to see breakfast lain upon the night stand; more of the sweetened out bread, that was provided to me about two weeks ago. I reached for the carb, but before I touched it, my eyes met a yellow piece of paper.

Faintly, the pure, German cursive words spelled out:

'I will be in my office. Please, help yourself to breakfast.'

I snorted, while reaching for the bread—almost crumbling it in my grip—then stuffing it into my mouth. How great it was to taste actual food for a while. I hadn't liked the food here that much, but perhaps I only infatuated the sweet taste of the softness.

After wolfing down the rest of my breakfast, I managed to remove myself from the bed and get dressed—the same clothes ever since I was condemned to befriend the Nazi. Unwillingly, I walked out from the room and upon the barren, white hallways.

They had just been cleaned? But what was the awful smell in the air?

Struggling to ignore, I faced abroad from where the stench smacked my nose, and headed towards Richtofen's office. As I neared my journey, the smell increased with wretched greatness. And then, smoke appeared outside, or had it been animating from the tall building for so long?

I froze in my spot; staring out upon the cluster of prisoners—some dead, merely living, and lively—entering the confined area. What was seen next is too horrid to describe. Ever since the day, it had scarred me for life; left ringing now and then in my memory. I quickened my pace to the office area Richtofen practically lived in, and burst throughout the doors.

"Would you like to tell me, what the fuck is happening out there?"

Startled, Edward looks away from his papers and random documents, as a smile crept along his face.

"I beg your pardon?"

How dare he smile at such a time. I couldn't find the right words to spill from my mouth next—I had been frozen like before, and this time I couldn't breathe. My throat closed up, which I felt oblivious to, and I looked away. Why did I cry now? Right in front of the man with no heart, nor soul?

I threw my head down and brushed away the tears that attached to my eyes. Almost ever so instantly, he stands, and walks towards me.

"Dempshey, are you okay?"

"D-Don't touch me…"

"V'hat has gotten to you?"

Choked out, stifling words excavated from my mouth. But for some reason, some sadistic reason, I allow him to come within contact with me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders with slight care. I sobbed into the shoulder of contradicting happiness, while I returned the offer of holding him back.

"Those innocent people," Cried I, "poor, innocent people!"

"Oh… Z'hat."

My eyes shot open, while I backed away. What the hell did he have any right to speak words like that! I scowled intensely at him, and clenched my fists. "You knew the whole time? And you didn't tell me?!" I shouted, as my fist would grow the courage to swing at him. "Unfortunately, I did not _know. So, _stop pointing fingers at people. If I knew of z'he operation, I v'ould never have let z'his happen! As I told you before, I am not against you, nor your people!"

"Then, why are you a… Nazi?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello, lovely readers! My apologies if you think the chapters are getting nowhere! They will! I swear!_

_Note(s): Don't hate me for this chapter, it will turn out better!_

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

If there was an explanation as to why I still accepted his presence, and even let him kiss me previously, it would've surely been a long, agonizing speech of all of my fears of being alone and relentless excuses. Sad, but true. Oh so true.

My face rested onto the side of the smooth, ripe-tree-bark coloured table, as I moaned with unhappiness.

"Is somez'hing v'rong? Do you not like meatloaf?"

Another groan, and I shoved the plate of mystery meat away.

"It's not my favourite."

His eyes examine my body posture and face area; soon, his hand rested upon my cheek and felt if I had been diagnosed with hotness on the forehead or my cheeks. A frown replaces the thin lips and he sighs softly. "V'ell, you aren't hot enough to have a fever. And the bags under your eyes, have you not slept nor ate v'ell in z'he current days?" He asks.

Redness eventually appears, as I find it useless to try and lie to him. He was a doctor afterall. I stuffed my face in my forearms, as they had been there for most of the time, then I groaned indulgently. "Alright," Implies Richtofen, "get up. Let's go."

* * *

~•~

I rested on the bed, and didn't care to shower, nor change my clothes. All I wanted to do was lay there and be doused with the despairing feeling of pain. Pain of being literally rescued by a Nazi, and that hunger and fatigue were my awful companions. Abruptly, the doctor escapes the bathroom with a rag and a bowl of cleansing water.

He places it onto the maple shined night stand, then positions my body to sit upwards. The cold cloth interacts with my boiling face, as I look away in submissive suggestion. How dare he help me. I'm independent.

"Please, face me."

Acknowledging his commands, I faced him and kept my eyes slightly opened; observing his behaviour. Suddenly, a hand fell to my chest and began unbuttoning the collar shirt. Hurriedly, I backed away and swatted the hand off of my torso.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cooling your temperature. You're rather warm."

The German's hand welcomes my chest again and seperates the two flaps of my shirt. I looked away again and awaited for this moment to be done for. Another hand rests against the area, and washes my neck and body.

"Relax, Dempshey. You're so tense…" Connotes Edward, while stroking the cloth softly against my skin. Slowly, my body seemed to release tension and pressure; eventually I grew nervous and my body returned to the tenacious posture. "Dear me," He utters, "pretend I'm your wife or somez'hing!"

I look away in slight despair—words that I thought would've never escape my lips pass through: "Never had one."

Perturbed and shocked, Richtofen opens his eyes rather large. And what happens with me, also does him: sorrowful remorse this time. "Oh… My apologies."

"Had a girl in high school. A few actually."

Richtofen gracefully saunters his way to the w.c, as he took the bowl and cloth with him. "My, my!" The Nazi called out, "Z'hey are very lucky!"

"Was that sarcasm, kraut?"

"Only if you take it as such!"

He reappears from the restroom. A smile had met his face, one I recall seeing a long while ago. The doctor makes his way at my surroundings, then ruffles my hair; I groan and threaten to bite his arm off with my teeth.

"Goodnight, Dempsey."

"Where ya' goin'?"

"I have to take care of some paper v'ork in z'he office."

"Oh…"

"I v'ill not be gone long."

The male waves his farewell, and soon leaves me be to sleep in the qualities of the soft bed.

* * *

~•~

I was awake. In fact, I had been for the past hours. I was up thinking of that stupid Nazi. That psychotic swine. That unforgiveable man. But that only gave me more reason to think about him, which lead to hidden decisions.

Without rethinking it for a second, I stood from the bed, and started for his office.

Finding myself walking faster than anticipated, I made it to his office door quickly. I rose my hand to the knob, and swallowed harshly; it was so close yet so far from me. I finally opened the door and awkwardness overcame me in a wave.

"H-Hey doc..."

"Dempshey. You aren't asleep?"

I swallowed harsh once again, while stroding toward him. "Y-Yeah… I mean, no! I was awake. I mean, I just woke up, and—"

"Richtofen, hun. Your coffee is ready."

"Danke, Ida, dear."

My world stopped spinning again, and this time, not so nicely. My eyes widened at the sight bestowed upon me. "Who's she?" I blurted, rather ghastly. Richtofen jolted from his chair, as he scoffed. "Z'his is Ida. Ida, Dempshey. As I told you, he is a fine, fine gentleman. I hope you to get to know each other better soon."

Her eyes were as dark as a witch; a slight amber hue. I growled inwardly and clenched my fists. "So, is she your girlfriend?!"

"Goodness, Dempshey. She is more z'han z'hat. You know how I am." Adds the man, as he holds onto her hand, and extends it. The little, left hand presented a beautiful diamond. Such an expensive gift for an inferior woman.

"He's a romantic dog! Doctor Edward Richtofen! He stole my heart!" Cries the female, while burying her head into his bold chest.

I exhaled, struggling to calm myself, but the rage and frustration got the best of me. I had to get out of here, quick. But, the same voice calls me back to the greater good of reality. "Dempshey, did you need somez'hing?"

"Nothing, Richtofen. Nothing. I will leave, Doctor. And… Good luck to the both of you."

"Oh dear, Dempshey. You say z'his, as if you are going to leave the next day."

Slowly, I back away, wishing the couple a goodbye. I close the glass door, then face the ground.

"I might just…"

~•~


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Another 'fantastic' chapter. This will get better. I promise. 3_

_To all those commenting, it really helps me keep going on with this fanfiction. I will keep going for you guys, as well as my readers. Thank you_

_Note(s): Eh, the next chapter will be shocking, so make sure to read carefully._

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

I wish I had stayed in my bed, that night! I wish I didn't see what would've stayed oblivious to my eyes for a longer while.

I was now aware of the situation. What was I going to do? Nothing. Not even sabotage the woman. I guess this only kept me thinking of the pros of the situation. But good may sometimes be overran with compensation of the negative impact. I scowled, clenching tightly onto the rock in my hand. And eventually, I skipped it across the calming, blue water. Where the hell had I been anyways? I walked off too far from the camp?

I soon sought to the idea of strolling back to the camp. Aching footstep after the other, it felt like I was in a somber, remorseful state. I felt as if I had to apologize to myself, for letting this happen. If I hadn't been attracted to him from the start, maybe this wouldn't have happened. If I kept to the fact that he was an insane, monstrous Nazi, it wouldn't have happened.

More unmotivational steps, and I swore I had been battling my mind for confidence and strength.

I finally made it back. And quivered as I entered the familiar room. There was a very sad doctor, and a humble woman.

"What's wrong, everyone?"

The female looks up from her hands and towards me. A small joyous smile crosses her lips. She walks to me.

"Where have you been?" Cries Ida, "We could not find you anywhere!" I accept her embrace and smile a bit suspicious, worried. I escape the arms and prepare to explain. But before I do, Richtofen demands for Ida to leave the room, and she does so.

My tongue applies to my dry lips, almost tasting the confounded bread that still managed to take refuge on the side of them.

"And, you v'ere?"

"Excuse me?"

"V'here v'ere you?"

I looked down and removed the ambitious behaviour that wanted to march up my throat and sit there. "I was walking. I didn't know where I was. So, I came back." Bluntly responds I. He chokes a laugh. "Maybe next time you won't come back. I v'as v'orried z'hat v'hat you said last night v'as true. V'ell, v'hat you muttered." He informs, crossing a leg over the other.

Almost spluttering onto my tongue, I widen my eyes. "You heard me?" I inquire. Edward nods, and plays with the small trinket that lay on his breast pocket. "Even Ida heard. She v'as worried, and she v'anted me to talk to you, v'hich I find baffling. I mean, not so surprising. After v'hat I mentioned about you to her, I'm guessing she'd call you her prophet!"

"Oh yeah?" I question, "Well, spill it. What'did'ya say?" The smirk that lay upon his lips had relayed a more serious expression.

"Everyz'hing. Since day v'one."

"Oh, gee. Even 'that night?!'"

"Of course. All she did v'as laugh!"

"Gee... Thanks."

"Speaking of, please invite her back in."

I open the door for her, and swiftly she enters. "Oh, I hope he isn't in trouble. Is he now, Edward?" Asks the concerned Ida. Richtofen dismisses his hand into the air. "No. Not one bit."

Ida smiles, then pets my shoulder.

"I'm glad. I don't want an innocent boy to be in trouble! Excuse me, dearly. I have forgotten your name. What is it again? Dem—?"

"Dempsey, madame. Tank Dempsey." I corrected, my smile kissing my lips once again. "Such a fine name for a gentleman like yourself!" Exclaims Ida, waltzing back to the Nazi. I nod and pled a small thank you.

"Oh, I cannot wait until tonight!"

"What's t'night?"

"The ball! A dance! Well, a get together! There will be food, drinks and music! I swear Edward promised to tell you, didn't he?"

My eyes meet Edward's, while I huff softly. "Yeah, he totally informed me." I replied, the orbs I possessed rolling with slight annoyance. Richtofen smirks, and crosses a leg over the other.

"I v'as going to inform you, but… I v'as busy v'ith oz'her z'hings." Lied the German, as he eyed me slightly maliciously. I cocked my eyebrow and tilted my nose into the air with dissatisfaction. "Liar."

* * *

~•~

After period of allowing more discussion between the three of us, I dressed in access formal attire, and eventually met up with the doctor.

"You are actually going?"

"Yeah! So what?"

"Pardon, but do you know how to dance?"

Flustered, I stood back and shook my head, signaling an obvious, 'No.' A chuckle crosses the foreign tongue, while he extends his thin hand towards me. Clenching my teeth with frustration and hidden emotion, I pulled myself further abroad from the doctor. "Dancing is like walking, I'm sure I'll figure it out." I explained. Edward crosses his arms behind himself, after fixing the cuffs of his formal long sleeve. "We'll see…"

Just hearing him with that sly tune of mimicry and superior behaviour had made me want to knock the daylights out of him, all the while as I smile from the fondant bond we possessed from the rolling days, weeks and months.

Abruptly the door closed from behind a beautiful woman, that accompanied the red attire. The deep teal eyes and lipstick seemed to draw me in as I would grow affection for her clothing. Sparkles drowned the red, and the crimson wasn't afraid to be smeared underneath her eyebrows and layer her grandiose lips. Drenched in red, yet the colour refracted from her curves, to her skin in all the right ways. Just to the point where any man would utter, 'Wow,' and so it had been

Richtofen approaches the dolled up lady, and takes her hand. As if it was love at first sight, he places a hand softly against her cheek and admired all of her features. "How beautiful…" Edward mutters. Behind the blush makeup, was a true flustered colour—deep fuschia.

"Thank you, Edward."

* * *

~•~

Man, had I wished Richtofen taught me to dance. So many girls had been eyeing me, to the point where I would've tried anything to get a quick lesson of how to move upon the dancefloor. But, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The Nazi was still going goo-goo-eyes all over , while I sat at the bar and sipped relentlessly from my drink. Calling out one after the other, poor amounts of scotch were tipped into my glass.

Cheers, to another night of being alone, or the third wheel…

* * *

~•~


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Oh dear, two chapters in one day! _

_Note(s): _

_Contains profanity._

_Contains sexual references._

_Contains feelings._

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

Shnapps. The German drink I had soon loved, and eventually it became my best friend. Slurp one after the other, the alcohol calmed my nerves and stopped my tenacity of having a good time. It was a ball afterall, or was it a party?

A hand rested against my shoulder softly, and it had been the same comforting hand from before—at the dinner party. Lazily, I dragged my glance across the bar, and towards Richtofen. His smile was dimmed out, and it didn't occur to me that Ida wasn't at his side for a second. All I was grateful for was that he accompanied me at this moment in time.

"May I join you?"

Silly; he thought he had to ask to join me. I softened my eyes at him, and patted the bar stool next to me, signaling that he was allowed to join my presence. So he sat, eventually demanded a drink, and even thanked me for allowing him to sit with me.

"And, why isn't your ass on the dancefloor?"

Richtofen chuckles and runs fingers throughout his black, slick locks. "Because, some other man sv'ept her a'vay from me. She's dancing right over z'here." Tells the German, as he weakly points to the dancing couple on the floor. I scoffed and rolled up one of my sleeves, "That's not right! Why'I'outta!"

Another laugh escapes his lips, and he puts me on the back as a thank you. "Dear me, he is'h an old friend of her. Helgo. Z'hey have been since Hitler rose to power. Amazing; even I couldn't keep a friendship z'hat long."

Softly, I rest my head into the side of my palm. Suddenly, the eyes of a brown eyed stared deeply into mine. Her gesture went towards the dancefloor, but I shook my head in embarrassment. And little did I know, the doctor observed my behaviour. "V'hy don't go dance? She's very pretty." Edward implies, while he adds an encouraging pat on the back. I look away and groan with humiliation. "I can't. I don't know how to, I was going to improvise or even wing it. But I dodon't want to hurt th—"

Before another word left my lips, I was pulled to the floor, and I didn't even have time to place my drink onto the bar top. I rested the glass onto an oncoming tray, held by a waiter.

"If you can't dance, z'hen allow me to show you."

My reddened face got hotter by the seconds, as he would pull me close, and suddenly intertwine his fingers around mine. His other hand dropped to my waist and firmly, yet delicately rested around my waist. Slowly, I leaned into his chest and swallowed down the rest of my fear of the floor. Our steps were gradual and graceful; his hand grazed against mine occasionally for subtle reassurance, and the green, spring eyes lifted my spirits as they would stare into mine.

Step by step, our bodies pressed closer together, and eventually we found ourselves stopping the dance and staring deeply into each others eyes.

With a moment of hesitation, I pulled away and smiled kindly. "Thank you, doc... That was very nice of you to… allow me to dance with you."

"It's a repayment."

"What for?"

"Letting me have a drink v'ith you."

* * *

~•~

What was I feeling now, because of the Nazi? Aghast? Perhaps still devotional affection? What the hell did it matter anyway. He had Ida, and she was going to be a tough competition to go up against, that is if I would've competed with her. And they were engaged...

Lazily, I turn over in the unfamiliar bed, for we were invited to sleep over at another guest hotel. Ida and Richtofen shared a room, but I was alonesome. At least I had the room to myself. And at least no one bothered me, except that continuous banging from the other room. Figuring what it had been, I composed myself from not bursting out laughing, nor getting angry at the ruckus, and struggled to fall asleep.

That was a no go.

No matter how much I tried to get away from the sound, it was still there. Anger and exhaustion washed over me, while I exited the room, and went to go knock on the door. Looking towards the handle, there was a big 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on it. At least that managed to make me giggle softly.

Before my hand knocked onto the wooden, chipped door,I heard a name. A man's name being called out the the heavens and to any Gods that rested on the clouds. Oh, and was it not Richtofen's name, but Helgo. And had it been calling it out. Stupefyed, I found myself escaping the hall, and running to wherever I could've found Richtofen; obviously he wasn't in THAT room. I ran to the lobby, and skipped down the steps. After getting complaints from a few angry Germans, I had to calm my dashing, and start a calm walk.

As I passed by the open doors of the bar, I saw a male sitting alonesome at the counter. The bartender had already left for the night, and the lights were a faded amber. The man's head hung low, and soft cries departing from between his fine lips. It was Richtofen. Had he known before me?

Gliding across the soft tile floor, I scrutinized the man's hand. He wasn't wearing his ring, it was most obvious he figured out, by now. I slid into a seat. Awaiting for a notice-me from Richtofen. He refused. The Nazi would snivel and weep into his worn hands, and let the tears greet the calloused palms.

"Y'know, drinking isn't a good way to solve your problems…"

I look at his posture become startled and stiff. He was finally aware of my presence. Richtofen quickly struggled to dry his tears, as he pulled out a Eckstein cigar and a lighter to go along with it.

"I don't have problems. And it isn't nice to stalk me from a far..."

I look away in hope that words would meet my mind, and a little embarrassment that he ratted me out. Confidence regained inside of me, as I turned back to Edward and slipped a cigar from his offering hand. As I placed the thin, rolled tobbaco between my lips, Edward lights up the contraption in his hand and eventually causes the end of my cigarette to light up.

"Neither is smoking…"

He laughs half-heartedly, once he turns toward me—one leg crossing over the other. The once green eyes were bloodshot in the dim light, which made me quiver inside out. "V'hy do you care?" Queries the man, while he leans a but closer. Naturally, I lean as well, and keep a serious look on my face. "Because, I want to make sure my friend is okay."

Edward shakes his head, and leaves the close space; laughter and chuckles abscond into the thick air between us. Smoke rose into the air and created a misty goodness that I soon paid my attention of admiration for it. "Friend? I don't z'hink v'e are friends. You are a child. A child being embraced undernea'zh my wing. But you come to help an old dog like me? Me? Z'hat's perplexing."

My eyes crawled at his body and threatened at him with the shape of my eyes.

"Child? I'm not sure if that is the appropriate word you will use for someone who at least tries!"

"V'hat do you mean, 'try!'"

"I try to help! I try to be nice, but you just want to keep pushing me away!"

"I don't push people a'vay! I don't need help from a child!"

"I'm not a child!"

Vexation courses through my veins once I feel my blood thicken in boiled rage.

"Yes you are!"

"Says the one who can't accept the offer of a friend!"

Irritated pique meets my insides.

"You aren't my friend!"

"All you do is push me away! You're too dumb to realize that you pushed Ida away, and that's why she fucked someone besides you!"

I feel my life slip from my grasp in that moment, as he grabs my arms, and pin my face down against the top—one arm pulled into a 'V' shape on my back, and the other thrown over the bar countertop.

We stay in silence, except for our heavy breaths, and eventually he loosens his grip.

"You are a disgrace, Dempshey. I cannot believe I actually had z'hought of admiring you for a second. I v'ant to kill you… And one day, I v'ill kill you."

The hands release from my wrists and arms, after I broke from the hold. With his eyes filled with truth, or dear God had it just been because he was drunk, I hid my disturbance and presented pride.

"Well, today is sure as hell not the day."

* * *

~•~


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: *Nervous Laughter.* I don't even know why you readers love this story so much. You guys are crazy._

_Note(s): Richtofen's language format has changed. I changed it to normal look, but he will still speak the same! Of course, I cannot change his voice!_

_115SecretsToUnveil: Thank you for all of the positive feedback! It really helps me keep writing!_

_Sorry if this chapter is sloppy, and this is also in **Richtofen's Point of View.**_

_Enjoy._

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

Depressing, agonizing days had been flying by, with me constantly pleading an apology towards Dempsey. It seemed as if the man understood that I wasn't truthful at the time, but he just needed time away from me for a few days. That's what he had been doing. Avoiding my presence, even if I would walk right up to him, or sit by him in the cafeteria.

Today marked a whole week of Dempsey leaving me unnoticed, which it started to anger me. Stashing away my aggression, I figured to stay in my lunch seat and not do a thing. But where had he been? Usually he would be around here at this point in time.

And scheduled just like the other days, he comes through the doors and heads for the line. Dempsey's blonde locks were slicked back, and pulled into the air a bit. The shirt that he had worn only once last month was his attire today.

Abruptly, he is stopped by a Gestapo; the German showed ruthless behaviour toward him, and threw him against the wall. Without thinking what to do next, I exit the wooden, uncomfortable seat and head towards the two.

"Excuse me, what's the problem?"

"He is a prisoner! He is not allowed to enter here!"

"My apologies, I forgot to escort him to breakfast this morning."

"Don't forget again, or he v'ill be put in this damn camp!"

Firmly, I take a hold of his arm and drag him away from the Gestapo, and into the hallway. His face had been drowned with crimson, from anger or embarrassment, which made me chuckle so.

The blue eyes shot at mine and refrained from not looking into my own.

"I bet you're happy, asshole. How dare you laugh at me."

How dare I help him.

"How dare you avoid me…"

The beautiful red spreads and smears across his cheeks, once I had the feeling of loathe being thrown to me. "Idiot! I did it because you hurt me!" Cries the man, mimicking a child's behaviour. Crossing my arms then turning my nose to the air, disappointment faces me. "And, I did z'hat because you said somez'hing completely out of context."

"If you hadn't went to the bar to—"

"If you hadn't disturbed me."

"Kraut!"

"Stupid!"

"Green eyed… lizard!"

Regrettably, I had bursted into a fit of laughter; cackling through the crisp air. He was foolish and dull to say such a comeback. But what to expect from your perfect American. Tank shuts one of his eyes, and threatens a fist toward me. "W-What?! Why are you laughing?"

I shake my head. Competing with my laughter to hault it or not, I finally stop and explain that it was not much of an insult to describe my handsome charms, and that he did not look so threatening in that position. "I lost my appetite…" Dempsey speaks, while releasing his strong, clenched fists.

"Good, the food was not any good today. Especially since you don't enjoy… meat. Or, do you?" I ask, my eyes crawling at his figure.

Tank covers his body, in his special areas, and pushes me away from him; walking toward his room. Another group of laughs move past my throat, once I reach for the American in an apologizing motion.

"You're so perverse, it makes me sick." He tells, pushing me away, as he laughs lightly. With taunt, I slyly smirk and begin to caress my lips with my tongue and fingers. "You know you adore it..."

Dempsey's smile stretches across, while he rubs the back of his neck in emulation of words. Did he want to compete against my words?

Stumped, Tank looks away while he keeps his hands pushing at my chest—struggling to keep me as far as possible that wasn't very feasible. I leant closer to the American, rested my arms against the walls to stop him from excavating my limbs. Obstruct and encumbered feeling overwhelms him, as I reach a finger underneath his chin, and tilt it ever-so lovingly towards me.

"What's wrong, hot-shot?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Can't handle the heat?"

"I-I can handle anything!"

"Sure sounds like it."

Enclosing the space between him and I, his body shrinks down. He was so flustered. It was dashing. Dempsey grabs onto my shirt, once he struggles to push my body from himself. "Somez'hing v'rong?" Asks myself, maneuvering my leg in between his.

"I'm c-claustrophobic! I can't take i-it!"

"You'll be fine I'm sure…"

Squeals, cries of uncertainty gets trapped in his throat and eventually, slowly he allows them to choke out one at a time. Tank grows baffled at the fact that now his hands were pushed in between his chest and mine, and that my lips were crawling and encircling his neck.

"Who's the big boy now?"

"R-Richtofen, I'm serious…"

I yanked my body away from his. His face flushed in red, and his forehead dripping with light sweat. "Look at you! Very flustered, indeed!"

"Shut your trap! I'm claustrophobic, ya' hear?"

"Oh, ja, sure. You are submissive… So soft and pure."

"What? No! I'm dominate, strong and hardcore!"

"And so tiny, so very tiny."

"Am not! What'd'ya tryin' to say?"

"That I'd top."

More red cakes his cheeks, once he hides it away in mortification. "S-Stop it! I'd never do th-that! You're gay!" Calls the man, once he walks away in bitter shame. I soon follow after him, crossed my arms behind my back, and laugh at his expressive emotion. "And if I am?"

He looks away and stops. Had my words met something to him, Dempsey turns around, and shrugs. "That's okay. But, I don't think your friends would approve…"

I nod, and follow after him to the room. Out of context, I grapple his arm, and pull him down into the soft, plush bedding he owned. Now light dust covered it, and smothered onto both of our clothing, which I didn't mind at all. The American brushes the gray dirt from his flannel, as I lean back onto the matress.

"Are my eyes really that bad?"

"Hm?"

"Like, a lizard's?"

Once he begins to speak, another thought arrives in his mind, which he leads to flummox.

"No. They remind me of something my mom used to make. These… These icy pops. Kind of things. She would make them all the time, during summer, and even if I completed a task good, or took the initiative in things. I loved them—only green they would be. And they were my favourite flavour and colour. Light, vibrant green. Lime-sweet-syrup taste drizzling down my lips on a hot summer day… I miss her…"

I rest my hand onto his shoulder, and lean at his body. "I'm sure she misses you twice as much."

Dempsey stands, and conceals his feelings by bringing in another subject: "I don't know how you're a Nazi. You're kind of nice, and you… Well, I don't know…"

"I didn't want to be one. Believe me, I didn't. It was the fact that I was an assistant of someone, who had been a Nazi scientist. Unfortunately, people had mistaken me as a Nazi, when I wanted to be a scientist. Nazi was mostly a coverup for me."

Dempsey nods, while resting against the window pane. "Wow. I guess we all have secrets…" Mumbled the American, while crossing a leg over the other.

We stay silent for a minute, as quietness pours relentlessly into the air. It was all so scary to me. When Tank wouldn't say a word, perhaps hiding mentally behind his freightened world of affection. And finally, he speaks.

"Ey, uh, doc…"

Simplest words turn my frown into a smouldering smile. "Yes?" I question, exhaling with relaxation. Before he speaks, Dempsey leans in my direction.

"If I were to ask you… to… be my friend. My… My friend whom I'd care for, more than just a best friend, what would'ya say?"

Pondering in my perplexed brain, the words couldn't properly escape. Shocked, scared and flattered I shake my head and laugh lightly. "I'd say no." I reply, softly. His face grows red in sad astonishment.

"Oh…"

"But, I'd only say no, just so I could ask you myself."

~•~


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Welp, K hope you have your big boy pants for this one._

_Note(s): You'll really need your big boy pants._

* * *

~I Can't Stand It~

Rested in the comforting matress, and letting every inch of pure silk tickle against me was more than twice as sensational and appetizing to my skin. His hands fit tautly around my waist and even constricted me closer, to the point where I was matched in his chest like a puzzle piece. And, as much as an incandescent, glorious heaven this was, it was twice as better when, occasionally, lust given words were whispered into my ear.

It was the morning. The first morning Edward and I would sleep like this; so dearly close and pressed against one another. Besides the grazing of our bodies being the joy, the sun spread throughout the shutters and warmed any parts of our bodies.

Softly, I tossed my body over, to the point where his chest pressed onto my shoulder blades.

Kisses slowly cross my arms and neck, once I smile with subdued affection, and eventually groan softly. Not only kisses, but limericks of sweetness manage against my shoulders. And somehow, just somehow he manages to break the one-sided hush, by tittering and chortling.

Eventually falling in the trap of happiness, I begin to laugh alongside him.

"I think I'm in love…"

"Hm? With who?"

"Not 'who,' but 'what?'"

I turnover and smile into the green, vibrant eyes. "What?" I ask, already aware that this was going to be of certain, poetic truth.

"Your features. Your care."

"My whole being?"

"Ja… I just never thought I'd be able to admire an American."

As a frown invades in fabled, soft ways, Richtofen touches his thumb across my chin. With the German inching forward, I stay place and await for the lips to reach mine. It was my one and almost only chance to finally seal my lips onto his. Oh dear, how I missed these lips. What was it, a few weeks, perhaps two months or so, that we last engaged in a perfect endearment?

But instead of us placing our fine skin against the other, he would only taunt my fragile patience and encourage a laugh to his lips. I stay still; desperate to move forward for a little, but afraid of rejection.

"You know what I think?" He inquires, curiosities of endless thoughts filling my mind so rapidly. Swallowing harshly, not being able to properly breathe in this warm environment didn't really help, I shifted my legs as close as I could have gotten them to the man. In fact, his legs were placed on top of mine. Slowly, my nose tickles at his, as his face is leant closer and closer.

How much space left before we would've reached lip lock?

"I think you and I should do something fun today…"

The German's fingers cross and intertwine with mine, as he smirks. Dear me, how my mind escalated to a different level of perverse. But I hadn't minded that I was taking so much time trying to reply. In a battle to gain independence from the lump that set in my throat, I blurted out a few words that seemed they had made enough sense in my mind.

"Please, tell me what we will do…"

"Perhaps go dancing, maybe we can go by the lake, or stay here all day by each other…"

So many decisions, and it felt like I had little time to decide. I eventually answer with a cunning reply—thank God I thought of that before I said my other response. "Whatever you would like to do…"

"That's why I asked you. I had pondered of what we were going to do the whole day, actually."

"You're not busy today?"

"I took the day off."

* * *

~•~

I'm glad I had gotten the precious time to spend with Richtofen. I didn't know a man could have been this compassionate, let alone sincere to me. The minutes flew by like God knows what, yet the sumptuous seconds didn't seem to bother me, since I was taking the time to do it with the only person I could care about—as of right now.

He was sitting right behind where I was; his hands encircled my waist, and pulled me towards the familiar chest I had been entitled to love. Richtofen eventually joins my action by leaning over me, and grasping onto my hands softly.

"Do you like the lake? I come to it once in a while, to calm down or think of things." He tells, breaking the lawful silence. Finally, I exhale the puff of air that took refuge in the back of my throat. "Yeah, same here. Well, ever since that day…"

"So, you were jealous?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Were you?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it..."

Edward hums softly in my ear. I guess he implied an apology.

"I… I was."

And how the hell does that escape my lips? The lips that held back a year's worth of words. Nettled—annoyed—I looked away in rash struggle to avoid any oncoming sentences from the doctor. But it seemed as if he had nothing to say. He wasn't shocked, nor joyous, all he did was keep a blunt look on his face.

"You don't have to be anymore, I won't make that mistake again."

I exhaled in vagueness, while turning around to face him.

"Don't say that..."

"Was she not a mistake?"

"Well…"

"Did she not break my heart?"

"I… err guess…"

"You act like you approve of her insolence!"

"I never said I did!"

Rebuke poured into his eyes, as I keep the same look upon my face this time. I wish I didn't answer from the start, nor dragged him further into conversation. Gradually my gaze peeled from him and I faced the lake again—nonchalantly scooting away, and more closer to the body of water. I slumped over. My forehead rested on my knees, as I exhale with regret.

Richtofen follows behind me, and pulls me back into his arms, to the point where I uttered a small 'oomph.' He chuckles, and buries his nose within my neck. Of course I turned around my behaviour and snicker, while he continuously pecks my neck with soft kisses.

"S-Stop, don't do that!"

"Why not? Perhaps you are still angry at me?"

"Yes!"

Edward lies backward. His hand already reached for mine, once my head placed softly to his chest.

"Then forgive me. With a repayment." Tells the man, reaching his other, free hand into his pants pocket, and pulling out a tiny object. Although it had caught my glance slightly, I had an idea what it was. The German allows me to see it, as he opens his palm. A ring, as I presumed.

I shook my head, as I sat up—mixed emotions between frightened of the cost and vacant happiness escaping into the air. "What's this?" I mumble in inquirement, which he had frowned at. I guess he wasn't expecting such an inferior response. "An apology ring, I say. For my behaviour in the past, and for now."

I examine the gold encrusted loop, with an extravagant diamond in the middle of it. Perfect for a bride. Far more perfect to be accepted as an apology.

"Do you know how much it costs?"

"What's the problem? You do not enjoy it? And, yes, it had costed a lot."

"Don't spend money on me, that I can't spend back."

"Oh, Dempshey."

"I'm—"

Gradually, soft, gray powder rains from the sky; one had landed onto my shoulder, and spread across it. I pressed my index onto it, while examining the substance. A horrid smell had been picked up from this, which made me awfuawfully cringe inside.

Realizing what I had touched, I struggled to back away from the pile of dainty ash. I had touched a small figment of what had been left of mt friends and allies. A figment that would never return. A figment I will never forget.

~•~


End file.
